leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Relic Fragment
The Relic Fragment (Japanese: いせきのかけら Remain Fragment) is an object in and . It is owned by the 's partner, who has had it for as long as they can remember. The Relic Fragment only appears in front of good-hearted Pokémon. History The first time the Relic Fragment appears is when the player is woken up in the Pokémon world by the partner, and the partner shows the Relic Fragment of to the player saying that they have had it as long as they can remember. Then and of jumps out of hiding and steal the Relic Fragment and run into Beach Cave. The player agrees to help the partner get it back. After defeating the two thieves they run away in fear and the Relic Fragment is once again in the partner's possession. In an expedition to Brine Cave Team Skull realizes that the Relic Fragment is needed to get to Hidden Land and steal it once again, but are later found beaten up by an unknown culprit (which later turns out to be two and a ) and give back the Relic Fragment to the partner. When at the bottom of Brine Cave, it interacts with a similar pattern on the wall, signaling who then takes the player, partner and to the Hidden Land. Once the party has reached the Old Ruins Grovyle reads an ancient tablet with Footprint runes on it which tells them to put the Relic Fragment into a small hole in the floor, but before they do that attacks them, drags them down to a smaller room, and attempts to drag them to the future. After defeating Dusknoir, Grovyle takes him to the future instead leaving the player and partner to climb the Temporal Tower themselves. The player and partner then take their farwells as well as the five Time Gears and fits the Relic Fragment into the small hole in the ground activating the Rainbow Stoneship which takes them to the Temporal Tower. In the anime The Relic Fragment first appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness, being carried around by . In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness, when Team Poképals and reached the bottom of Brine Cave, the Relic Fragment reacted with the similar pattern on the wall and summoned Lapras, who took them to the Hidden Land. When the group reached the Old Ruins, Chimchar was about to use the Relic Fragment to activate the Rainbow Stoneship, only to be ambushed by and his minions, who snatched the Relic Fragment. After Team Poképals and Grovyle had defeated the Sableye, they battled Dusknoir and beat him, recovering the Relic Fragment from him. In order to prevent Dusknoir from getting in Team Poképals's way anymore, Grovyle decided to take Dusknoir back to the future with him. Team Poképals was last seen using the Relic Fragment to activate the Rainbow Stoneship and head to Temporal Tower. In the manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga The Relic Fragment appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team while was tricked by a Koffing and Zubat of Team Skull into giving it to them. Totodile and Honō later retrieve it back from Team Skull after defeating them. It was later seen in Partners Reunited Once More, when Totodile explains to Grovyle how the Relic Fragment was what allowed Totodile and Honō to become an Exploration Team. In Aim for the Hidden Land!, when Totodile and Honō arrive at the entrance of Hidden Land via Brine Cave, the Relic Fragment begins to glow and a Lapras appears to grant them access to Hidden Land. The Relic Fragment was then placed into a pedestal to unlock the path to Temporal Tower. Totodile manages to have reacquired the Relic Fragment by The Final Battle for the Fate of the World!!, as Totodile reflects upon what happened since the future where darkness rules was prevented. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Fragment de Relique |de=Reliktfragment |it=Frammento Antico |ko=유적의 조각 Yujeogui Jogak |es=Reliquia de Piedra }} Category:Items de:Reliktfragment fr:Fragment de Relique it:Frammento Antico zh:遗迹碎片